Seal it in Blood
by Jamie Suzanne
Summary: Al gets kidnapped....Can Ed save him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story. I'm really excited!

Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother, help me please!" Alphonse screamed. A mysterious creature was carrying him in pieces down an ally in Central.

It was strange; no one has ever hated Alphonse for anything; he was always the gentle type of person.

The creature had attacked Al at night -completely off guard- using some kind of alchemy he managed to make Al's arms and legs fall off, before Ed had woken up from the ruckus the creature had created.

"Come back here you bastard!!" Ed screamed after him. Whoever he was chasing was really fast, faster than anyone he had seen. The creature turned sharply down another ally, causing Ed to slip on the wet ground right into a pile of garbage.

"Damn! I can't believe that thing got away," Ed said as he flung garbage off of himself. "Oh man, where did that thing go? He better not do anything to Alphonse or I swear I'll kill him."

Ed began to walk down the ally where the creature had gone, and he noticed it was a dead end. "Either that thing went through the wall, or that thing can jump really high." He looked to his left and the wall was still solid, but when he looked to his right he noticed a huge hole in the wall. "Well….I guess that explains it." Now he felt like and idiot, but regardless he went through the hole.

He followed the monsters path of the rubble it had left behind. He could tell the creature had used some type of alchemy of course, because nothing could just blow through a wall like that.

Eventually the path of rubble ended, but Ed decided to follow his instincts and go wherever they took him. They ended up leading him to what looked like a vacant house. But he went inside anyways.

Ed kicked the door down making dust fly into the air. "Looks like no ones cleaned this place in forever." Ed remarked. A flash of light suddenly greeted him. He tried to look up, but the light was too strong.

"Who are you?" Ed screamed."

"Well, well if it isn't Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist." A voice taunted.

"Who are you?!" He screamed again looking up his eyes finally adjusting to the light.

He looked over to his side and saw Alphonse in the corner of the room. He gasped; Al had been broken into pieces. "No...Alphonse!!

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's Chapter 2 Please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"huff… huff…Where am I? What happened?

"Well I see you're finally awake, Full Metal. It was colonel Mustang. "I didn't think someone like you would be able to withstand an attack that strong.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO…..wait where's Al?!

What attack was Mustang talking about? The last thing Ed had remembered was seeing being in the house with the mysterious creature.

"We weren't able to get him out." Mustang sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked impatiently.

"We knew Al had been kidnapped and we followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean by 'stupid' Mustang? Just tell me where he is." Ed was getting worried and Mustang could tell he was.

"I told you we weren't able to get him, we are still trying to find out who had kidnapped him." He was trying to sound reassuring, but he couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

"No! I have to go save him!" Ed tried to get up but a throbbing pain had stopped him. He screamed in pain.

"Ed don't think about going anywhere for the next week, maybe even two." Mustang said.

"But I have to save him…..AHH! He tried to get up again, but the pain was too much, and eventually gave up. "Fine I'll stay, but you had better find out who kidnapped him.

"We're already looking into it. You can count on that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Mustang came in with Hawkeye behind him-carrying all of Mustang's paper work.

"Did you find anything yet Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Well we have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" replied Mustang.

"JUST TELL ME MUSTANG!" Ed screamed.

"All right, Hawkeye give him the good news." He ordered.

"Sir! Full Metal, we have located the whereabouts of your brother."

"Finally, it took you guys long enough." Ed cut in.

Hawkeye continued. " The bad news is…..the doctor says you aren't allowed to leave until you have completely healed, and the kidnapper may move at any given time.

"Well why don't you go and get the guy?" Ed remarked.

"Because we're up to our necks in paper work." Mustang replied.

Ed sighed. Mustang continued, "Anyways, you have a visitor. We'll let her in soon."

Mustang and Hawkeye left the room, and a few minutes later the door opened.

"Edward!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"E-edward what happened to you?"

"Winry why are you here?" Ed asked looking puzzled.

"Well, you haven't called me in a long time and I was getting worried, what happened are you hurt? Where's Alphonse?

"I don't know what happened, I woke up here like this, and I don't know where Al is either…."Ed said disappointed.

"What?! Ed please tell me you're joking."

"…..I'm not….the last thing I remember is chasing this….thing and then seeing Al in pieces all over the floor of some house. He sighed.

"Ed how could you lose your own brother!?" Winry whacked him over the head with her wrench.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ed screamed.

"What do you think Edward?! You almost got yourself killed! Not to mention your brother could be anywhere." She was trying to hold back tears, but she couldn't. "Ed, I was so worried about you before I came in Colonel Mustang told me what happened, but I didn't want to believe it….but it really is true."

Winry was so worried and she couldn't stop crying. Ed had no clue on what to do; he never had to deal with crying kids, and definitely not crying teenage girls.

"W-winry….i-I'm sorry." He tried to sound comforting, but all he could do was sit there.

Winry looked up, eyes full of tears. "Ed…I was…so scared. Please don't ever do that again. You have to find Al. He could be in serious trouble as soon as you get well. Please, promise me that okay….Ed?"

Ed sighed, "Of course I will you doofus, and besides I would never leave my own brother out there….And I'm sorry for worrying you, I promise I won't do it again, and I will find Alphonse."

Winry broke the silence. "Well, I brought all my stuff to fix your auto mail. When I'm done you had better get better as soon as you can so you can save your brother."

Winry had finished working on Ed's auto mail, and it was starting to get pretty late.

"Winry, you had better stay in Central for tonight, the trains aren't going to be running when it's this late." Ed said as he left the room.

"Ed, you're not supposed to leave yet, your still not well!" Winry said.

"That doesn't matter, besides I have to go see Mustang and find out exactly what happened."

"Ed you're so stubborn." Winry mumbled as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed walked up to the Colonel's office, all of the rooms were dark, and all the lights in the building were off, except for the hospital area where Winry was.

Ed knocked on the door…there was no answer, so Ed let himself in. Colonel Mustang's paper work was piled up all over the desk, and Mustang was asleep.

"No wonder he's asleep, it's so late." Ed said as he looked at the clock. "I'll just wait until tomorrow." He turned and started walking back to his room, where he found Winry asleep in a chair. He climbed into the bed, but he just couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Al. He was too worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is ready to read!! Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Ed had managed to fall asleep. He woke up earlier than usual, around 7:00 A.M.

Winry was still asleep in the chair by Ed's bed. He got out of bed and walked back to Mustang's office again, this time he didn't even bother knocking, he figured he would still be asleep. He opened the door and found everything the same that it was the night before. He walked over next to him, picked up one of the books on his desk, and hit Mustang offside the head.

"Huh, wah, what, who's there?" He screamed trying to find the culprit. "Oh Full Metal…it's you."

"Yeah it is, and I want you to tell me everything that happened. Y'know, when you followed me to that house and tried rescuing me?" He had the kind impatient look on his face that said if you don't tell me what happened then I'll just have to hurt you.

Mustang wasn't really intimidated by Ed's expression, he knew Ed always got out of hand, and was really stubborn when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well, Mustang began; we had heard you screaming after some guy and figured we had better follow you because you can be pretty reckless in situations like that. yawn We stayed on the roof tops so you wouldn't see us and maybe even suspect us of following you. So you went into the house, and me and the other lieutenants heard everything that you said to the enemy. Then the enemy was probably using some kind of alchemy-because there was a flash of light-so when we ran in we must have startled him so he ran off with your brother, but you still got hit with the impact. The injuries you received weren't fatal, however if you got hit full force, you probably would have died."

Mustang yawned again laying his head back on his desk.

"But even still where did the guy go!? I need to know to find my brother." Mustang already fell back asleep. Ed took one of the alchemy dictionaries and dropped it on Mustangs head.

"AHH! What are trying to do, kill me!?"

"In a way yes." Ed replied cleverly.

Roy sighed. "I figured you say that…what do you need to know now?"

"I need to know where the guy took Alphonse!" Ed replied angrily.

"Right now you still shouldn't be going anywhere, you're still injured. I can't give you that information yet."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ed yelled. "My brother is out there in who knows how much trouble and you just sit here on your ass!?"

"Yeah pretty much Ed." He laughed.

"All right then I'll leave myself." He countered.

"Do what you want FullMetal, but if you get hurt…don't come crying to me."

"You'll be the one crying if you keep that up Mustang." He walked out the door, and slammed it behind him. "Stupid Mustang." He muttered to himself.

Riza passed by carrying her paperwork and turned to open the door to Roy's office, where she found him asleep on the desk. She walked over and dropped all of the books and paperwork she was carrying, onto Mustang's head.

"There you go colonel, all of the paperwork you wanted done for today." She left the room.

"Why does everyone hate me today?" Roy whined. He finally decided to get up and tried to organize the mess that everyone decided to leave on his desk. He opened the door. "Hawkeye."

Riza turned and walked back towards the office. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to follow Ed, he intends on leaving and we both know he not supposed to. Just keep yourself out of sight from him. Understand?

"Understood sir." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed walked back into his room, where Winry was up and about as she usually was at this time-unless she pulled and all-nighter.

"Winry, I think its best you go back to Resembool." Ed said as he began to pack his things.

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"I have to go find Al and I don't think it's safe for you to be here."

"O-okay, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She began packing her things too.

"I'll take you to the station to see you off. Then I'll go find Al."

The walk to the station was silent, and as they waited for the train, only small talk was exchanged. Ed was too worried about what could be happening to his brother. The train came, and the only words the exchanged were "goodbye", and "be safe".

Ed turned towards Central. He figured he should start looking there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one took so long, I had a bad case of writes block haha!

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at headquarters.

"What do you think colonel?"

"Hawkeye…what the hell are you wearing?" Mustang said.

"Well I thought I would get into character, so I put on a costume to disguise myself. I mean my job is to go undercover and everything." She smiled

She was wearing a long brown overcoat and a hat that covered most of her face…..and a moustache. In her hands was a pencil with a note-pad.

"Hawkeye…I said stay out of sight, not make yourself noticeable!!!" Mustang sighed.

"How do you like my disguise man-voice?"

"Hawkeye? Just how much coffee did you have this morning?"

"Well, I'm going to go do my job. See you later. Haha!" she opened the door and left leaving Mustang speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed walked down the stairs leaving the station to the street where he first saw the villain.

"Where could that thing have gone…huh? Who's that?" (Who else could it be besides Hawkeye?)

"Excuse me sir, are you Edward Elric?

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" He said arrogantly.

"Well I…..I WANT TO INTERVIEW YOU!!" Hawkeye said excitedly.

"….What…you've got to be kidding me."

"Well of course I'm serious!" actually not really. (she's thinking that) "So please please please let me interview you…I'm your biggest fan!"

"Well, I guess so…" ed said hesitantly. "What do you want to ask me then?"

"How old were you when you first joined the military."

"If you're my biggest fan, then why do I have to tell you that…even my enemies know that I was twelve when I joined." He couldn't believe that he actually said "yes" to this person, he was starting to regret it. "Okay next question then."

"Do you get along with the other members of the military?"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!??!!?" Ed yelled.

"It was just a question sir, I'm very sorry." Hawkeye apologized profusely.

"I think you should go; besides I'm doing something very important right now." Ed turned, and continued to walk down the street.

"Thank you for your time." Hawkeye turned the opposite way back towards headquarters. But instead she took one of the fire escape ladders to the top of the building, and started to follow Ed along the rooftops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well glad I got that out of the way." Ed sighed. He continued to follow the ally where the enemy had ran down. He passed the same hole in the wall and came to the same decrepit old house. But the house wasn't there….It look liked it was blown up. "Must have been Mustang." Ed said to himself.

He began to pick through the debris, but he found nothing interesting. "Where else am I supposed to go?" He sighed.

Then suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, and hit him in the back of the head…only to knock him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess I'll leave you with that…….end chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one took so long! I've been busy with school. I got your reviews and stuff…I can't believe I have so many fans haha!  This is chapter 6! Oh and the first part of this chapter is a dream…just so you don't get confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on brother, I don't want to be late." Alphonse was running up the steep hill to the old house.

"Al, slow down!" Ed screamed after him.

"Come on!" Now Alphonse had reached the top of the hill and was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath.

Ed reached the top of the hill after Al and also stopped to catch his breath before he stepped inside the building. They were going to see a magic show for their first time, and they didn't want to miss any of it.

"Hey! Ed, Al!" Someone called. It was Winry.

"Hi Winry!" They both called

"Are you both here to see the show too?"

"Yeah, you wanna go in now?" Ed asked.

"Okay let's go brother."

They walked inside the building and took the stairs to the third floor. Entered the first room, and took their seats. The stage was brightly lit and the magician walked on stage.

The show had started… (But since this is a dream, anything could happen.) The walls looked like they were melting and the man on stage had turned into a vicious monster.

Ed woke up, sweating bullets, and gasping for breath. He was tied to a chair in a dim room with only one window, allowing only a small amount of light to enter. He tried to struggle out of the ropes, but they were tied too tightly. The door suddenly opened and a shadowy figure entered the room.

He walked toward Ed. When he came into view, Ed could see that it was Maes Hughes.

"Hughes! What the hell did you do?!? What are you doing!?! I have to go find my brother!"

He was wiggling in his chair trying to get to him, but he still couldn't so anything.

"Sorry Ed, it the colonel's orders, I'm supposed to keep you here, because you and I both know you weren't even supposed to leave headquarters until you healed." He pulled up a chair and sat down, as if he was going to have a friendly chat with him.

"So Ed…." his face was stern and serious, like they were having a staring contest. "Have you seen the pictures of Elicia yet?!"

Ed let out a sigh. "Hughes, I can't believe you! You tie me up just to show me pictures of your daughter?!"

"No Ed I told you I was ordered to keep you here. Soooo you're pretty much stuck here, until further notice." Hughes laughed.

"I can't believe you." Ed sighed.

It was starting to get late, and Ed could see that Hughes was staring to get a little drowsy. So Ed waited until he fell asleep, and then tried to untie the ropes-because Hughes had loosened them earlier- Ed was able to get them off, and then he quietly stood up, and walked out the door. He closed the door behind him, and looked ahead; everything was pitch black, so he had to feel around the walls to look out for turns.

He tripped on the stairs leading out of the basement, and decided to take them up, just to get out of the cold. He opened the door, and noticed that he was back in headquarters.

"Great, now I have to start over again." Ed said.

He walked out the door and went the opposite way of where he chased the creature, because the house had already been blown up. "Okay maybe I should dress in disguise, so nobody tries to delay me this time. Where am I gonna get an outfit this late?" He asked himself. He kept walking, and then he ran into a garbage can making a loud crashing sound. "Oh crap someone is gonna find me." Ed hid inside the garbage can long enough so that no one would find him. He climbed out covered in garbage, and there was a dirty blanket over his back, when he got out it fell to the ground. "I guess I'll use this…I look like a bum. Well at least no one will recognize me."

He continued to walk the opposite way, leading out of Central.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is a little longer than the last, and I can't remember the name of any other towns sooooo I had to stop, but when I write ch.7 it will be better.


End file.
